A Holes Fanfic
by aNgEl-EyEz2529
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Jordan Roberts has been sent to CGL.... and she's having strange dreams. I suck at summeries, ppl!IT'S NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS! PROMISE! rr PLZ!
1. What!

Chapter 1 What?!  
  
The boys of Camp Green Lake were all hanging out after a long day of digging holes. After supper, the boys of D-tent were hanging out in the tent when they got some very surprising news.  
  
"Zero. Your Mother is here to get you. You've served your time," Mom said.  
  
"Mother? I don't have a mom."  
  
"She was looking around for you, and apparently found out you got sent here. She's here right now."  
  
"How could she have found me?"  
  
"I don't know! You discuss it with her! You know, there is some very advanced technology nowdays. She could have easily went to a police station and found you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ah. Here she is now," he said as a woman walked through the door. It most certainly was his mom. He resembled her more than anything.  
  
"Hector?"  
  
"M - m - mom?" he stuttered. He couldn't believe it. He just stared at her.  
  
"Yes. Come here, my child. I'm so sorry." He walked over to her and she embraced him in a big, warm hug. He looked a little startled.  
  
"H- h- how did you f-find me?"  
  
"Well, I sing and play guitar for a living. One night, I was playing in the street and heard an officer say something about a Hector Zeroni. I asked him about you and found out you were a ward of the state. I went to the shelter where you were staying and found out you got sent here. They told me when your release date was supposed to be, so I wanted to come get you. They told me how to find it, and here I am. Are you surprised?"  
  
"W-well, yeah. I am. You really are my Mother? I really do have a mom?"  
  
"Yes. You do." He grinned from ear to ear and they hugged again. Tears were rolling down Zero's cheek from happiness. He couldn't believe it. It was his Mom!  
  
"I love you, Mom." Mom. That felt good saying. He loved saying it! Mom. Mother. Mommy. Well, not Mommy......  
  
"C'mon, honey. Are you ready to go? You can say bye to your friends first, if you like," she said nodding towards the very heart-broken boys of D-tent.  
  
In reply, he nodded his head. He walked up to Caveman, first. "Bye, Hector. I'll miss you, buddy." They hugged each other until Zero thought Caveman was going to break his ribs in half. He pulled away and said, "I'll write everyday, Stanley."  
  
"Mm-hmm." You could hear sniffs and long, heavy gasps from the other boys trying to hold their tears in. Zero walked up to every boy, had a sad goodbye and a "I'll write ya," or a "I'll call ya when I get out of this hell-hole, man." After he said bye to all the guys, him and his mom were on their way to their home. Zero was going home!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The seven boys left in D-tent were heart-broken the next day, but none but Caveman showed it. About 9 o'clock, the bus came, bringing the boy who was going to fill Zero's spot.   
  
Caveman was slacking way more than usual on his hole. He was devastated about Zero, and he was going to be digging during the hottest part of the day.  
  
At lunch time, Caveman's hole was only 2 ft. deep, and ¾ ft. wide. He only ate ½ an apple, his appetite not being much. He started on his hole before anybody, but finished last.  
  
At supper they met the new boy. He was very petite, had a tannish tint to his skin, and had a heavy mexican accent.  
  
"Hey, dawg," Magnet said, "whatchu in here for, man?"  
  
"I got high."  
  
"Oookay...."  
  
"I wasn't using my better judgement, and shot some girl. I found out later that it was my best friend's cousin. No one ratted on me. I told on myself. Instead of going to jail, they sent me here. The judge said that there was a vacancy and since I told on myself, he wouldn't make me do time with criminals 10x bigger than me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind givin' ya bread to someone who did now would you?" X-ray said, reaching for the 'Neanderthal's' bread. The boy grabbed X-ray's hand and threw it away. "Yes, actually, I do."  
  
"What the hell did you say to me, boy?!" X-ray asked, fury in his eyes. "Take that hat off so we can see yo' face, huh?!"  
  
"I don't feel like it," the boy replied lazily.  
  
"Stand up to me like a man! Punch me! You know you want to!"  
  
"X, cool down, man. Why you gotta be so mean?" Squid asked, laughing.  
  
"Man, it ain't funny," X-ray said, turning on Squid.  
  
"I didn't say it was!"  
  
"Cool it, X!" Armpit said.  
  
"What'd you say to me?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Whatever." The boy put his tray up, not even touching his bread, and walked to D-tent.  
  
"What's his problem?" X-ray asked, anger still burning deep inside him.  
  
"I don't know." Caveman looked a little uneasy, but still lonely.  
  
"Man, he's gonna learn his lesson next time he messes wit me."  
  
"Yeah, dawg, we know. Just cool it, the Warden will come down hard on all of us, and you know that," Zig-Zag said.  
  
"Aight. Man, I'll try."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boy walked into D-tent and laid on his bed. He rolled over on his stomach and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
^-^ The boy's Dream^-^  
  
He was walking downtown as usual, on the dark streets of his hometown. His step-mom was once again drinking, and his dad was, again, being abusive towards both him and his step-mom, Loraine. Loraine and Chuck (the boy's dad) cared nothing for the boy when they were under the influence of anything. And the only time they were sober was when they had to take the boy to his mom's house to visit.  
  
She had a huge house and her boyfriend was the nicest man in the world. And they actually cared for him. But Chuck and Suzanne (his mom) had a custody battle. Chuck and Loraine made up some bullshit story about how they cared for what was best for him. They made Suzanne and Matt (Suzanne's boyfriend) look like total idiots, child abusers, and cared nothing for the boy. He hated Chuck and Loraine, but not his step-siblings. He had older and younger step-sisters and a younger step-brother.  
  
His older sister said when she turned 17, she was leaving and taking the boy and his younger step-siblings with her. He got sent here a month before her 17th birthday.  
  
Anyways, Chuck and Loraine were like they always were, and he hated them for it. He snuck into their room, stole some weed, and left. He sat in a dark alleyway and got high. He was now roaming the streets, looking dreamily at lights and cars and even broken glass on the sidewalk. He took a shortcut through the forest to get to his favorite place (aside from his mom's house), Joey's house. Joey (his best friend) always let him stay over. Always had a place for him if he felt like running away. Joey's mom always welcomed him just as his mom always does. His dad was just like Matt. He was so cool and outgoing. And never drunk, never abusive.   
  
He was about to arrive when he heard something in the woods behind him. He got his gun out and pointed to where he heard the noise. He had enemies that were very dangerous. They had almost killed him on more than one occasion, so now he carried a gun and knife with him for safety. He heard a twig break from where he was pointing and shot.  
  
He ran to Joey's house and told him all about it. They ran back to the spot and found that it was Joey's cousin, Fallon.  
  
He felt so bad. He had to do something. The next thing he knew he was in the police station, telling them what happened, with a tear-stained face. He couldn't bear the guilt. He was talking to the police officer, when out of nowhere, the police officer wrapped his hands around his neck and shook him violently, saying, "Man! Dude! Wake up! WAKE UP!"  
  
^-^ End of the Boy's Dream^-^  
  
Twitch shook the boy as hard as he could. "Wake up, Man! C'MON! GET UP!"  
  
The boy woke up, dripping in sweat. He was so cold, shivering, but had sweat pouring down him.  
  
"You okay, man?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fine."  
  
"You sure? You were screamin' Bloody Mary, I swear."  
  
"I'm POSITIVE."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Amigo, can I talk to you outside? That's alright, isn't it?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
The walked outside and Magnet said, "You sure you don't want to talk about it? You looked pretty freaked out, homie."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, but if you ever need anything, I'm here for you? Comprende?"  
  
"Comprende."  
  
They walked back inside and everyone was staring at the boy.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"That was some pretty messed up stuff."  
  
"That was freaky."  
  
"Yo," X-ray said to the boy. "What's yo' name?"  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"I thought you were Mexican. That don't sound like a Mexican name," Zig-Zag said, confused.  
  
"Only part. My mom is from Mexico, and my dad is from California. We moved here, though, after a couple of forest fires and earthquakes. They split up a couple of months after the move, though."  
  
"Oh. That explains Jordan." Squid said.  
  
"Or does it?" Zig-Zag said, his usual paranoid self.  
  
"Man! Shut up, Ziggy!" Armpit yelled, annoyed of Zig's stupidity.  
  
"Why you always wearin' that cap, dawg?" X-ray, once again, questioned Jordan.  
  
"Maybe 'cuz I want to."  
  
"Dammit! Don't get smart wit me!"  
  
"Why do you think you're so tough?"  
  
"I am! That's why I'm the leader of D-tent!" He said, pushing Jordan. Jordan punched him square in the jaw.  
  
"I'm sick of you, man! Get a life."  
  
"What'd you say to me?" X-ray said, getting up unsteadily.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Dude! Don't you dare talk back to me!" And with that, X-ray threw himself on Jordan, and they were going at it. Mr. Pendanski heard the racket and walked into the tent to see what was going on. He pulled X-ray off of Jordan, both of them violently bleeding, but neither seriously hurt. They were both still fuming with anger after Mom (Mr. P) left, and X-ray spat at Jordan.  
  
Jordan glared at X-ray and walked to his cot. "Man, what do you have to hide under that cap?" X-ray said.  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
"Whatever you say." He walked over to Jordan, stole his hat, and threw it to Armpit before he could take it back. What D-tent saw shocked them. 


	2. Jordan's Past

Thanx DramaQueen110 for reviewing! Actually, your going to find out that your friend Jordan and my Jordan have 2 things in common! 1. They're name is Jordan (lol) and 2.u'll see this chapter! :D  
  
Chapter 2 Jordan's Past  
  
The guys in D-tent were shocked at what they saw. Jordan's brown hair fell down to past his shoulders. He wasn't HE. It was a girl!  
  
"Y-you're not-"  
  
"A gi-"  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"A GIRL tried to knock me out! That's some funny shi-"  
  
"What are yo-"  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a girl, so what?" she said a little uneasy, her voice less deep.  
  
"Well, you're the only girl here! That's ALL!" came Zig-Zag's reply. (A/N: he's the one who said "woah" lol, thought you should know)  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"What'd'ya mean?" Caveman asked.  
  
"The Warden told me that more were coming, but I should keep a low profile, just in case."  
  
"In case of what?"  
  
"In case she didn't like how I worked. She said if I did okay, she was bringing more girls to the camp."  
  
"HALLELUJAH!"  
  
"We get to be around GIRLS!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"How 'bout that," X-ray said out of the blue. "Jordan.... that is your real name, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured some other guys had that name, so I wouldn't hafta change it or nothin."  
  
"You still have that accent! Were you telling the truth about your parents? How your half Mexican!" Magnet asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aight. Anyways," X-ray continued, "I was about to say you can punch pretty good for a girl."  
  
"My best friend is a guy. His name is Joey. Him and his family is really nice. Him and his dad taught me to box. Matt, my mom's boyfriend, taught me how to throw punches before that, though. I never get to see Matt, so Joey and his dad taught me a few things."  
  
"Why don't you ever see Matt?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Because my mom and dad are split up, and because of a custody battle, my dad keeps me. Him and Loraine do. I hate them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you guys so damn interested in my life all the sudden? Huh? Is it because I'm a fucking girl?"  
  
"Woah, Jordan, language," X-ray said, half sniggering.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We're interested because we have nothing better to do," Squid said, lazily.  
  
"My man is playing. We just wanted to know a little about you," Armpit said, chunking a pillow at Squid.  
  
"Well, it's shitty."  
  
"LANGUAGE!"  
  
"What? Our excuses or your life?" questioned Squid.  
  
"Both." She looked him straight in the eye and the first time he noticed her dark, ice blue eyes, and for the first time she noticed his were chocolate brown.  
  
"Anyways," X-ray continued, "you were saying?"  
  
"Where was I at?"  
  
"You said you hated your dad and Loraine, whoever she is."  
  
"She's my step-mom. They hate my guts, so I return the feelings. My dad is abusive towards me, Kelly, Logan, and Christine. Loraine drinks and doesn't do anything about it when he abuses us, but expects us to help her when he hits her."  
  
"That's bullshit," Squid said, daydreaming.  
  
"My story, or what they do?"  
  
"What they do."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it is."  
  
"Did your dad and Loraine actually try to win the custody thing?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Yeah. They made it look like my mom and Matt were abusers, idiots, and didn't care for me! I have no clue how they managed that. Loraine's kids even took the stand and fought for my mom! You know what I think? I think they paid the judge off! They're always getting money from selling stuff like dope. And pawning things."  
  
"That's wack!" X-ray said.  
  
"Yeah. My mom and Matt mean the world to me! They have a beautiful house and tons of teens my age in the neighborhood. They care so much for me! And everytime I go over there, they're so kind, so loving. Nothing like where I live."  
  
"Who's Kelly and Logan and Christine or whoever," Zig-Zag asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Loraine's kids, my step-siblings. Christine is 16, Logan is 12, and Kelly is only 5. Christine told me when she turned 17, she was going to leave that hell-hole of a home and take me, Logan, and Kelly with her. She turns 17 in a month. I was so close."  
  
"So close to what?" Caveman asked, noticing her eyes tearing up.  
  
"To leaving! I was finally going to be free! To be where someone cares for me! To be with my family! Even though they're step-siblings, they still mean the world to me! They're the nicest people, apart from my mom and Matt, and Joey and his parents! Fallon was the nicest girl my age that I knew, and I had to go and kill her!" Tears were now rolling freely out of her blue eyes, down her cheek, and onto her lap.   
  
"It's okay," X-ray said uneasily. He wasn't used to comforting a girl. He walked to her bed and patted her head like she was a dog. Caveman, more used to comforting people (because of his mom) walked to her cot, stopped X-ray from giving her a headache, and rubbed her back gently.  
  
Jordan got up from her cot and wiped her cheeks away. She couldn't break down like this. Especially not in front of these guys. "I'm okay. It's okay. Stop treating me like a damn girl!"  
  
"But you ARE a girl!" Magnet shot back.  
  
"I don't care. Don't be sorry for me either." She noticed that was rude and quietly added, "Please."  
  
"Okay. But you're the one that said it. Are you finished, or do you still have more?" X-ray asked.  
  
"There's a little more. My mom has a 3 year old boy named Nick. So he's my brother, right? He doesn't even remember my name. He gets scared whenever I go over their house. You know how often I visit? Once every 2 years! I saw him once when he was 1, and once about 3 months ago! And I had to find out by a LETTER 2 months ago, a month after I visited, that my mom is pregnant! She was about 2 months pregnant when I visited them, but they weren't TOO sure, so they didn't tell me. That means she's....... 5 months pregnant now! I won't even be home to go VISIT the baby, because Christine promised she would drive me to my mom's house to see it! Now, I can't even do that!"  
  
"Take it easy! Just calm down," Magnet said.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I just hate it that I'm stuck here."  
  
"Girl, we all hate it," Armpit said.  
  
"It's better than being with your dad, tho, isn't it?" asked Squid.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. But I always had a place to runaway to when I was there. Here, there's no place but....... here."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," X-ray said.  
  
"Where do you go when you hafta pee?" Jordan asked, crossing her legs.  
  
"Pick a hole, any hole," Magnet replied.  
  
She went to go pee, and when she came back, the guys were laughing uncontrollably at something. Everyone except the guy with the sea animal name.  
  
"What so funny?" she asked, sitting down on her cot.  
  
"We noticed that Squid liked how you walk!" Armpit said in between chuckles.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He was watchin' you so much, he leaned a little too far over to get a better view of you, and fell on the ground! It was hilarious!"  
  
"Pit!" X-ray added, "Don't forget the drool that was dripping from his mouth!" He imitated a dog panting with his tongue hanging out, and fell onto the floor, obviously imitating what Squid had done.  
  
Jordan blushed and walked over to where Squid was sitting on his cot. She turned around and bent over saying, "You like this view?" As a response, his face turned a violent red color. She stood up and walked back to her cot, smirking. The guys laughed even harder.  
  
"Props to you, home girl!" Armpit said, bent over, clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard. "That was funny!"   
  
A very irritated Squid walked out of the tent, sat down on the dirt, and stared up at the stars.   
  
"Did I make him mad?" Jordan asked, innocently, but surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"  
  
"It's aight," X-ray said. "He'll cool off."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid stared at the stars, trying to get calm. 'I don't like her,' he thought. 'I can't like her. I just can't. I'm not supposed to, am I?' He laid on his back and closed his eyes, and remembered what his best friend's, Charlie, dad had said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Alan. Come over here," Charlie's dad, Mr. Rickman, called to him.  
  
"Sir?" he asked, walking over to him.  
  
"I'm going to tell you this, and you listen carefully. You can't care for any girl. They all bring heartbreak. Do you see me being true to my wife? No. And you wanna know why? Because she doesn't care shit about me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me. Last year."  
  
"But you two were split up!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Feelings don't change. They can't."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Mr. Rickman was the closest thing he had to a father, so Squid had always believed what he had to say. He always believed it was true. He was only 12, so he didn't know any better. All he knew was what his mom believed and what Mr. Rickman believed. He didn't have cable, so he didn't watch sappy movies or t.v. shows like everyone else.  
  
Charlie didn't listen to his dad, and he had gotten his heart broken at least 3 times. 'Charlie learned his lesson,' Squid thought. 'He learned it the hard way. I don't want to learn it the hard way. I'm not going to fall in "love".'   
  
He didn't hear Jordan come up behind him, and when she touched his shoulder, he jumped. He scrambled off the ground and stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you aren't TOO mad at me," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not at anyone."  
  
"Okay, just making sure." She got a mischievous look on her face then tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What're you do-" she cut him off with a short peck on the lips. She sat on his waist and pinned him by the wrist. She bent down and they kissed, longer and more passionately. He wanted to stop it, but he didn't. Instead, he freed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a sitting position. Before long, they heard wooping and hollering coming from behind them. They stopped kissing and turned around. The D-tent boys were watching from the entrance. Embarrassed, Jordan pushed herself up and helped Squid up, clearing her throat. She walked to the Rec Room, and Squid walked towards the shower stalls.   
  
'I don't like her,' he thought.  
  
$-$-$-$-$-$-$  
  
A/N: Did you like this chapter? Did ya? Hope so! Please review! Thanx! :) 


	3. Weird Dreams

Chapter 3 Weird Dreams  
  
'I don't like her,' Squid thought. 'I DON'T LIKE HER!' Someone in the back of his head whispered, "Don't be a fool, boy. Of course you like her. You wouldn't have let her kiss you, other wise.' 'I do NOT like her. I CAN'T! I don't WANT to be heartbroken!' 'You never know unless you go for it. The girl's pretty. She might get taken soon. I think Magnet likes her a little.' 'I don't care. He can have her.' 'You know you care! You fool! Go after her!' the voice hissed.  
  
He turned around and ran towards the Rec Room. When he got in there, Jordan was sitting on the couch staring at the blank t.v. screen and was the only one in there. She had her cap back on, hiding her eyes and her hair.  
  
"Hey," she said, without looking up. "I hoped you were coming after me."  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I just had a feeling." She looked up. "You hate me for what I did, don't you?"  
  
"If I did, I would have pushed you away, wouldn't I have?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know." She hesitated, then said, "You don't like me, do you? You just returned the kiss because you haven't seen a girl in only God knows how long. You just wanted a kiss. Just not from me."  
  
"I didn't think I wanted a kiss at all until that! Boy! Talk about good!"  
  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"No, I really mean it." He cupped her chin in one hand and stroked her cheek with the other. 'You don't like her. YOU CAN'T LIKE HER!' He stopped what he was doing, and put his hands in his lap.  
  
"I knew it. I'm going back to the tent."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! You're like every other guy! You just want ONE kiss, and after that, you don't want me!"  
  
"Yes, I do! It's just- come over here and sit down so we can talk TO each other."  
  
"Fine." She walked to the couch and sat back down. Squid took her hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just brought up not to have anything to do with girls." He kissed her and walked back to D-tent. She sat there staring at the entrance, baffled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid walked into D-tent and all the guys started asking so many questions, it sounded like nothing but yelling.  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear you all at the same time! Besides, I don't feel like answering any damn questions, anyway."  
  
"Why are you so touchy, dawg?" Armpit asked.  
  
"No reason! IT'S NOTHING!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Whatever, man," Magnet said. Jordan walked in, her cap once again was off, and her eyes were red and puffy. She stalked over to her cot, laying stomach down so noone could see the tears in her eyes, though they knew she was crying. "What's wrong," Magnet asked, walking over to her, and gently rubbed her back.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just tired," was her reply, but he knew better. He sat down next to her and said, "Que pasa?"  
  
"I'm tired," she repeated. "That's all."  
  
"Okay," he said, but stayed put, rubbing her back.  
  
'That feels so good,' Jordan thought. 'Magnet is so sweet. But I like Squid, don't I?' 'Shut up, girl! You don't know your left from your right, so how in the hell would you know which one to choose?' came a voice from the back of her head.  
  
"Awww... that's so sweet!" Armpit said.  
  
"Magnet, man. Don't you know it's wrong to hit on someone else's girl? Especially Squid's!" X-ray yelled.  
  
"Man! Shut the hell up! I'm not hitting on her!"  
  
"Yeah, and she ain't anyone's girl!" Squid said.  
  
"That's right!" Jordan said, sitting up. "And stop talking like I ain't here, X! And Squid, I have a voice! I can take up for myself, you know! But thanks, anyway, even though I know it was to save your ass from embarrassment."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever."  
  
"Magnet. I wanna get some sleep, okay?" she said. "Could you please get off my bed?" she asked. He nodded and got off. Jordan stretched out and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Mag. G'night guys," she said sleepily.  
  
"Night," they replied. She turned over on her side and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. About 20 minutes later, the light went out and about 5 minutes she heard almost everyone's snores. It wasn't that hard for her to get to sleep because of the snoring, though. She was used to loud snoring. It was the smell that she hated. It was the smell that kept her up.  
  
She sighed and rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes again. She fell into a deep, dark sleep.  
  
^-^ Jordan's Dream ^-^  
  
Jordan was locked up in her room, starving. She got sent to bed without food, again. She opened her window as quietly as she could, pack her backpack with a few pairs of clothes and climbed out of her window.  
  
She was walking on the shortcut to Joey's house when she heard a noise. She turned around and Squid was staring at her.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Instead of answering her, he stroked her cheek softly, cupped her chin in his hand, tilted her head a little, and kissed her. When they pulled away, it wasn't Squid, but it was Magnet's chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" As a reply, he smiled and vanished.  
  
^-^ End of Jordan's Dream ^-^  
  
She woke up cold and shivering, but, again, dripping with sweat. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs to one side. She put her head in her hands and sighed. 'God! What is up with me?!'  
  
"Jordan? Is that you?" a heavy Mexican accent asked.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered. "Do you know what time it is?" She felt dumb just talking into the darkness. She finally realized his cot was right beside hers.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on." He made his watch glow and said, "It's 10:59."  
  
"P.m.? I usually go to bed about 2 AM!"  
  
"Ha ha. Did you just wake up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought so. I heard you tossing for a while, then I heard you stop all the sudden, so I figured you probably woke up."  
  
"Magnet?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because it's 11 o'clock at night and I'm tired. That answer your question, chicka?"  
  
"No. Why are you at the camp?"  
  
"Because I stole a puppy. I would've made out, too, if my pocket didn't start barking." Jordan chuckled softly at this. "Jordan?"  
  
"Huh?" He walked over to her cot and sat down. He wiped the sweat from her head and whispered, "Hypothetically, what would you say if I was to kiss you?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, we would never know unless that really happened, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, what do you want to ta-" he cut her off and kissed her hard. She was surprised at first, but gave in after she realized what was going on. He pushed her down on the bed and she placed her hands at the back of his neck.   
  
Magnet suddenly pushed himself off of her and sighed. She sat up, thinking, 'Why do they always hafta stop?'  
  
"I'm sorry, Jordan. I shouldn't have kissed you." He walked over to his cot and laid back down.   
  
"No, it's okay. It's just...... you stopped because of Squid, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my friend."  
  
"I know, but you heard him. I'm not anyone's girl. Plus, he practically told me before we walked back in here it wasn't going to work out."  
  
"But still... he usually have a hard time showing his feelings. I don't want him mad at me, okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place," he repeated.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks, man," they heard from the other side of the tent. It was Squid. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Squid? You're up?" asked Magnet.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"G'night, you guys. I'm gonna try to get back to sleep," Jordan said.  
  
"G'night, babe," Squid said.  
  
"G'night, chicka," replied Magnet.  
  
Jordan rolled over on her stomach and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
^-^ Jordan's Dream ^-^  
  
Jordan was locked up in her room, starving. She got sent to bed without food, again. She opened her window as quietly as she could, pack her backpack with a few pairs of clothes and climbed out of her window. She was running away to her favorite hideaway place. Joey's house.  
  
She was outside of his bedroom window and tapped lightly on it. Joey came to the window and opened it. "Chuck and Loraine being assholes again?" he asked, helping her through.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much. You know, normally, I would have stayed to keep an eye over Logan and Kelly, but they were both at a friends, and Christine can take care of herself."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You're sweet like that, babe. You have a heart of gold, you know that?"  
  
"Not towards anyone but-"  
  
"My family, your step-siblings, and your mom and Matt, yes, you've already told me that." He gave her a big hug. "I haven't talked to you in about 3 weeks. Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really been able to get out."  
  
"I understand." He took her backpack and sat it in a corner. "Here. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll sle-"  
  
"I want to sleep on the couch." Then he got a fake cheery smile on his face and said, "It's my favorite place in the whole world!" She laughed. She knew for a fact that he hated sleeping on the couch, but being the gentleman he was, he always let her have his bed. "G'night, babe," he said, kissed her on the cheek, and walked into his living room.  
  
Jordan was changing into her pajamas when someone came behind her and held her around her waist.  
  
"C'mon, Joey! Stop messing around! Let me put my shirt on!" She turned around and it wasn't Joey, but TWITCH. She slipped her shirt on and they stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders, slipped his hand behind her neck, and kissed her. She was startled at first, but gave in. 'Man, he kisses so good!,' she thought, but then another voice said, 'You are such a whore! You're a dream whore, that's what you are!' She pulled away from him and he smiled at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? YOU'RE CONFUSING ME EVEN MORE! STOP IT!"  
  
^-^ End of Jordan's Dream ^-^  
  
Jordan, once again, woke up cold and shivering, but was dripping with sweat.   
  
"Magnet?" she whispered. No one answered. "Magnet?" she called again.  
  
"Huh?" said a groggy voice.  
  
"What time is it?" she hissed, but as soon as she said it, Mr. Pendanski's trumpet was blowing.  
  
"4 o'clock," he answered.  
  
$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$  
  
A/N: in case anyone didn't know, Que Pasa means "what's up" in spanish. Please r/r! Tell me anything you'd like. Heck, you can even say "hi, I'm crystal, and I have a dog named george! :D" and I would be happy! I just wanna know that people are reading this! This is a shoutout I want to give:  
  
DramaQueen110  
  
Thanx for your review! It made me feel better than if I had 0! :D 


	4. Gabriel and The Letters

Chapter 4 Gabriel and The Letters  
  
To everyone's surprise, Jordan got through digging her hole first.  
  
"You done already?" Zig-Zag asked.  
  
"Yup," she said, nodding her head.  
  
"That was fast. Did you dig like you were supposed to?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yup," she replied again.  
  
"Don't forget to spit in your hole, chicka," Magnet said.  
  
"Spit in it?!"  
  
"Yeah, just spit in it."  
  
"Okay." She coughed up a big loogie and spit it into the hole. Then she walked to camp before anyone could say anything else to her. X-ray measured her hole to make sure she didn't cheat. Sure enough, it was 5 feet deep and 5 feet in diameter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan was in the Rec Room, and within 20 minutes, the guys were piling in there.  
  
"You a knew guy?" one kid asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why."   
  
"Just wondering. I didn't think I ever saw you before." Jordan looked up at the boy, but quickly looked away. 'He's cute,' she thought to herself. She turned beet red. She kept imagining his dirty blonde hair and what made her blush the most was that he had his shirt off. He looked real muscular and she couldn't stop thinking of it.  
  
"So, what's your name?" he asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"That doesn't fit your mexican accent too well."  
  
"I know. Everyone tells me that. What's your name?"  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
"Jordan! There you are!" X-ray called to her. 'Oh, great,' she thought. 'Just when I was making a friend.'  
  
"Jordan! There's a meeting in D-tent! C'mon, Magnet asked me to come get you."  
  
"You're in D-tent?" Gabriel asked as Jordan was getting up. "Cool. I'm in C-tent."  
  
"Yeah, cool." She left still thinking about Gabriel.  
  
"Jordan! Why were you hitting on that guy? You know Squid and Magnet like you!"  
  
"Okay, number 1, I wasn't hitting on that guy, we were just talking. Being friendly. Number 2, just because they like me, don't mean I gotta like 'em back!"  
  
"You do, don't you, though?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly.  
  
"That's what I thought." When they got to D-tent, the only person that was in there was Magnet. "You two set me up! There ain't no meeting!"  
  
"Duh!" X-ray said, being a smart ass. "Bye! Yall have fun, now, you hear?" With that he walked out, leaving Magnet and Jordan alone.  
  
"Come over here, please, I want to talk to you," Magnet said, patting the spot on the cot beside him.  
  
"Okay." She walked over there and sat down. "Que pasa?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, you didn't get me to come in here for nothing, did you?"  
  
"No. Do you like me or Squid?"  
  
"Do I hafta like either one of you?"  
  
"No, I don't guess, but I figured-"  
  
"You figured what?"  
  
"Well, you didn't stop me from kissing you. And you didn't stop Squid from kissing you, either."  
  
"Oh, I figured yall haven't seen a girl in so long, yall just wanted a kiss. Nothing serious, so I tried not to like it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That don't mean I didn't, though."  
  
"How'd you get done digging your hole so fast?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"Usually, new people don't get done til well after everyone else is."  
  
"I'm used to hard work and things like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm tough, plus I'm in gymnastics class, so every day we do push-ups, crunches, run, different things like that."  
  
"Oh, let me see your hands." She looked at him, confused, but let him see the palms of her hands. When he looked at them, they were barely even blistered. "How are your hands so tough?"  
  
"Well, do you know what uneven bars are?" He nodded after a while and she said, "Well, we're supposed to put chalk on our hands when we get on there. I never do, so my hands got real bad blistered at first, but after a while, they toughened up."  
  
"Oh." Jordan could tell he didn't have a clue at what she was talking about. She just laughed. "I'll explain some other time."  
  
"Okay." He gave her a grateful look and she laughed again. 'He looks so cute when he does that.'   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing. You just look so cute when you give that look you just gave me!"   
  
"You mean like this?" he asked, and repeated the look. She grinned and said, "That's the one!"  
  
Magnet laughed. "It's my specialty."  
  
"You know what my specialty is?" she asked. He shook his head and she gave him the puppy dog look.  
  
"That's pitiful," he said laughing.  
  
"I know, isn't it? I almost always get my way when I have that look with me!" she said laughing. She stared him in the eyes and thought, 'Oh no, not this again.' She tore her eyes away from his and stared at the ground.  
  
"Was that kiss real? Last night, I mean," she asked him.  
  
He looked at her surprised. "Yeah. I mean, to me it was." She hugged him, tight. "Thanks." She walked out of the tent, X-ray coming in.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Magnet.  
  
"I think she likes me, but I'm not for sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan walked into the Rec Room, but she no sooner got through the entrance, and someone grabbed her roughly by the arm. She whipped around and saw it was Mr. Sir.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir?"  
  
"The Warden wishes to see you."  
  
"Umm.." she gulped, "Okay." She followed Mr. Sir to the Warden's cabin. The Warden opened the door and said, "Mr. Sir, you may go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Bye." He placed his cowboy hat on his head and left.  
  
"Well, c'mon in! Don't let the cold air out!" Jordan walked into her cabin, and for the first time all day, took her hat off.  
  
"Have a seat," the Warden said, nodding towards the couch.  
  
"Yes'm." She walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Jordan, I watched at how you worked today, and I liked it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm going to be sending for some more girls, so you can go ahead and take your cap off, let everyone know your little secret, or wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"Oh and Jordan."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Who do you like. You're here in a camp full of boys. You hafta like at least one boy."  
  
"Are you sure you want to listen?"  
  
"I have nothing better to do all day."  
  
"Okay, I like Squid, Magnet, and a boy from C-tent named Gabriel."  
  
"Okay. I'll keep an eye out. You know, just to see if they like to 'watch' you."  
  
"Um.... er... okay, thanks, I guess," she replied nervously.  
  
"That's all. You may go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jordan left thankfully and still thinking about the dreams she had last night. TWITCH was even in one of them, but she didn't like him, right? 'Oh well. If I do, my life can be even more damn confusing than it already is.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Rec Room was full with people as usual. Jordan walked in (still wearing her cap) and sat down on the couch, next to Gabriel. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." The walked outside and Jordan said, "I'd think we'll get more peace in a tent. C'mon, we can go to mine."  
  
"Alright." They walked inside D-tent, and just as Jordan had hoped, it was empty.  
  
"Gabriel, I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Umm...." he said, looking uneasy. She took her cap off and let her brown hair fall to her shoulders. Gabriel stared at her in shock.  
  
"I'm a girl, not a guy."  
  
"Oh. Is your real name Jordan?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"C'mon, we can go outside now. I just didn't want everyone to freak out all at once."  
  
"Are you the only one?"  
  
"The only one that's here. More are coming tomorrow."  
  
"Awww.... Snap!" She laughed at him. "You sure fooled me." He glanced at her and said uneasily, "You don't expect anything to, uh, happen, do you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! I don't, I actually only expect us to be friends."  
  
"Oh, okay. Just checking. I mean, I don't want their to be any tension or hatred between us."  
  
"No, none at all."  
  
"Okay. So...... you got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope. You got a girlfriend."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Oh." They walked outside, Jordan not wearing her hat anymore, and they were holding hands without realizing it. Guys were staring at Jordan as though she was an angel, or even an alien that had grown an extra head. Jordan finally looked down and realized that they're hands were laced together and she pulled away. They still walked to the Rec Room together, just not hand-in-hand.  
  
Jordan walked into the room and walked right over to where the D-tent gang was standing/sitting, Gabriel close behind. Every guy in their was staring at her, and she was getting annoyed by it.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Gabriel, he's from C-tent."  
  
"Jordan! Why do you have your hat off?!" Squid asked.  
  
"Some more girls are coming tomorrow. The Warden said I could take my hat off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna say hi?" she asked getting annoyed.  
  
"You two..... going together?" Magnet asked.  
  
"No. Augh! I can't believe I thought you guys would actually be NICE and say a simple HI to someone!" She looked at Gabriel and smiled. "I don't know these people," she said sweetly.  
  
"Whatever," he laughed, then walked away. Jordan walked over to where Twitch was sitting and sat on his lap.  
  
"What are you do-" he started, but she interrupted him. "I'm sitting."  
  
"Well, I know that but-"  
  
"I was tired from standing all day," she said, grinning. She glanced up at Squid and Magnet, who looked equally uncomfortable.  
  
"Jordan Roberts?" Jordan turned around to see Mr. Pendanski smiling goofily at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a letter for you."  
  
"Umm... thanks."  
  
"Boys, I have a letter for each of you." The boys, looking confused, took the letters. They were from Zero.  
  
"How'd we get the letters already?" Stanley asked.  
  
"He wrote the day he left and put the letters in the mailbox. They ended up here this morning," Mom replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." The truth was, he didn't care how they got there so quick, he was just happy to hear from him. They were all reading their letters, when Jordan started to jump up and down, yelping and yelling, "yes! Yes! Yes!" She ran to D-tent as fast as she could, everyone staring at her. The guys in every tent but D was still in awe that a girl was at their camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan jumped onto her cot, grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, and got to work on a letter. Squid came running in after her, Magnet, Zig-Zag, and Armpit close behind.  
  
"Yo, what's up, chicka?" Magnet asked.  
  
"It's a letter from my mom! She sent it like 2 days before I came here! She's having another boy! YAY! They're naming it JOEY! AFTER MY BEST FRIEND! I'M SO HAPPY!" She ran over to the guys and hugged each of them. Squid looked happy, Magnet looked overjoyed, and Armpit looked confused. "And look! There's a letter from JOEY! He wrote me!" She squealed with happiness and hugged the guys again. Right then, the rest of D-tent came running in there, Gabriel and some other boys she didn't know close behind.  
  
"Why were you so happy, Jordan?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"My mom and Joey, my best friend, wrote me! My mom is going to have a boy in 4 months! YAY!" she ran up to the rest of the guys, even the ones she didn't know, and hugged them. She stopped jumping all the sudden and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Jordan this is Max, Jeremy, and Brad."  
  
"Hey!"she said perky.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Hi'ya."  
  
"Hey." Max, Jeremy, and Brad just stared at her. She stared back and said, "Oooh, I like staring contests!" They all laughed.  
  
"So, are you the only girl here?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow more are coming, though."  
  
"Thank god!" Max said.  
  
"Yeah! You're hot and all, but Gabe claims you. I can't hit on his chick!" Brad said exitedly.  
  
"Claims her?!" Squid asked, furious.  
  
"His CHICK?!" Magnet asked, glaring.  
  
"I'm not yours!" Jordan said, glaring at them both.  
  
"You're not mine, either, though," Gabriel said in a hushed voice.  
  
"That don't give them the right to get mad, just because you said something about me!" Jordan snapped at him.  
  
"He called you his chick!" Magnet argued.  
  
"And he CLAIMED YOU!" Squid yelled.  
  
"YOU TWO DID THE VERY SAME THING!" she shot back.  
  
"NU-UH!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"SORRY, BUT YOUR FRIENDS ALREADY RATTED YOU OUT!" Noone noticed Gabriel had left. Jordan whipped around and said, "C'mon, Gabriel! I wanna talk..... to....... you. Where'd he go?"  
  
Max, Jeremy, and Brad just shrugged. Jordan ran outside after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. A tear had unexpectedly rolled down her cheek. 'He's mad at me. I know it!'  
  
A/N: hope you liked it! :D please r/r! 


	5. The Warden is WHAT!

Chapter 5 The Warden is WHAT?!!  
  
Someone grabbed Jordan's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"How come you say it like you know it's me?" Gabriel said. She turned around and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I didn't! I thought it was Squid or Magnet! I thought you were mad at me!" she said happily.  
  
"No, but- is that a tear? Have you been crying?"  
  
"Wha- Oh, no!" she quickly wiped away and started talking before he could ask anymore questions. "Gabriel, I thought you said you nothing was going to happen between us."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Then why were you talking about me?" she demanded.  
  
"I wasn't. It was the guys. They were just teasing." When she gave him an unconvinced look, he innocently said, "What?" and threw his hands in the air like he had nothing to hide.  
  
She sighed aggravated, rolled her eyes, and said, "Nothing."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say," he said laughing. (A/N: girls! Can you just imagine this hot dude grinning and laughing at you, and you just roll your eyes! I think not! Personally, I would be staring maniacally at him! LOL! Well, on with the fic!)  
  
Max, Jeremy, and Brad walked outside to where Jordan and Gabriel were and started saying things like "Oooohh" and "Kissy kissy kissy!" Jordan blushed, flipped them off, and walked back inside D-tent, but not before she heard Gabriel say, "Guys! Lay off! She's gonna know I like her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan walked in and saw that Squid and Magnet looked furious.  
  
"You're just gonna let him say that bout you?" Magnet asked.  
  
"You're gonna let him treat you like his TOY?!" demanded Squid.  
  
"HE'S NOT TREATING ME LIKE A TOY! HE ACTUALLY TREATS ME LIKE A HUMAN BEING, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean, Jordan?!"  
  
"I MEAN, I heard yall talking last night about me! You IDIOTS didn't think I could hear you?! I heard the little FANTASY FIGHT that you all DREAMED UP!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Zig-Zag asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.  
  
"I mean the "Aww.. Man! Wouldn't it be so fun if the Warden put up this big wrestling ring, filled it up with mud, and each of us had to fight her, in NOTHING but our UNDERWEAR?" THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"I don't know what you me-" Squid said nervously, but Jordan cut in.  
  
"Yes YOU DO! He doesn't STARE AT MY BUTT, he doesn't TRY TO GRAB IT, and he doesn't try to SEE DOWN MY SHIRT WHEN I BEND DOWN!" All the guys were stunned at this. They didn't think she ever saw them do it. "Oh, yeah. And you know what else he doesn't do? He doesn't get behind me when I'm bent down and act like he's HUMPING ME! OH YEAH! I KNOW YOU ALL GET A CRACK OUT OF THAT!" She was more furious now than she had been in a while. The last time she got this mad was 2 years ago. She was drunk and the alcohol got the better of her. She had started yelling and screaming at her dad, and she got the shit knocked out of her. She got anger from her dad's side of the family, because her mom wouldn't hurt an ant. Even if it had stung her. She was such a gentle person. THAT'S why Jordan loved it most at her mom's. She felt loved by the adults around her, not just her step-siblings.  
  
"If it makes any difference Jordan, I didn't think it was funny at all. And I never talked about you like that," Caveman said, and Twitch nodded. She just glared at them.  
  
"I'm going to the Rec Room to shoot some pool. I'm going to try to calm down." As she left, the guys just stared at her. They STILL couldn't believe that she knew about all that stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan walked to the Rec Room and saw Gabriel, Max, Jeremy, and Brad sitting on the couch, trying to watch the scrambled television.  
  
"Hey, Gabe! Max, Jeremy, Brad! You all want to play some pool?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for a game!" Gabriel said, getting up, but the other three shook their heads, their eyes transfixed upon the t.v. screen. Just as soon as they got the table set up, it was time for supper.  
  
"C'mon, I'll walk with ya to the mess hall!" Gabriel said, dragging her by the arm.  
  
"Is THAT what you call the cafeteria here?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup. Sure is."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, with an odd look on her face.  
  
They walked inside, got their trays, and Jordan sat at the D-tent table, and Gabriel sat at the C-tent table. After everyone had gotten settled, the Warden walked in and stood up on a table.  
  
"Can everyone here me?" she called out. Everyone mumbled "Yes" and she got started on a speech. "I'm sure most of you noticed that there is a girl in our camp. Some of the guys nodded, but some of them whispered, "What?!" or, "A GIRL?!".  
  
"Shut up!" she barked. "She's over there at the D-tent table. Yes, you all get a good look at her. There you go. Now look at me! More will be coming in the morning, and I expect you to treat them as HUMANLY as possible! They are juvenile delinquents, just like you boys! And if any of them are little sissies, I do NOT expect you to treat them like a toy, is that CLEAR?!" When the boys nodded their heads she added, "Do NOT try ANYTHING cute with them! They could knock you down on your ass faster than you can say "oops"! Any questions?!"  
  
"No, ma'am," they all said. She jumped off the table, satisfied, and said, "Jordan Roberts, come with me, please."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She got up and followed the Warden to her cabin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked into the cabin and the Warden said, "I saw that little, uh-um, speech you gave the boys." Jordan glanced at her nervously and the Warden....... smiled? "I'm very proud of you. You stood up for yourself."  
  
"You, know Aunt L-"  
  
"Do NOT call me AUNT! What if someone were to hear you? HMM? How would I be able to explain that?!"  
  
"Sorry, but you know, MA'AM, I AM able to take care of myself! You know, stick up for myself!"  
  
"I didn't think you had the guts."  
  
"Well, excuse me! You know, I've changed a LOT since I was FIVE!"  
  
"That's NOT the last time I saw you!"  
  
"Oh, YEAH! WHEN was the last time you saw me?! Hmm?"  
  
"Christmas, that one year! You remember? I bought you that toy? Wrapped it and everything!"  
  
"That was when I was FIVE! Besides, it was a toy shovel and pale! It CAME in the fishnet thing!"  
  
"I'M TIRED OF YOU! STOP RAISING YOUR VOICE TO ME!"  
  
"I CAN RAISE MY VOICE TO WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT!"  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I'M YOUR AUNT! YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN SISTERS FOR OVER....." she hesitated, "10 YEARS!" (A/N: we all thought she was on the dad's side, didn't we?)  
  
"I KNOW YOUR 41! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE IT! MY MOM DONE TOLD ME!"  
  
"OH, YEAH! THE PERFECT 32 YEAR OLD SISTER TOLD YOU THAT!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT PERFECT! YOU KNOW THAT! YOU KNOW SHE GOT PREGNANT WHEN SHE WAS 17 WITH ME! YOU KNOW SHE GOT MARRIED ONLY BECAUSE OF ME!"  
  
"OH, MAYBE NOT, BUT IN MY PARENT'S EYES SHE WAS! IN MY GRANDPA'S EYES SHE WAS! SHE NEVER HAD TO DIG! She would ALWAYS be the sweet one and offer to dig," she said, her voice suddenly quiet. "But NO! My grandpa wouldn't LET her! She was TOO damn precious! Oh, but ME! I ALWAYS had to dig! Even on Christmas!"  
  
"Oh. Th- they never told me THAT. That just seems a little harsh," Jordan said, feeling guilty.  
  
"Just GO! I don't hafta talk to you anymore!" she barked at Jordan, who was happy to be out of her aunt's way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Jordan walked into D-tent (she wasn't hungry anymore), she heard Zig-Zag talking about some kind of escape plan.  
  
"How are you gonna manage that, man?" X-ray asked.  
  
"I'll jump onto the back of the supply truck as it's leaving. You see, why you guys are here digging holes, I'll be at the beach. A babe on each side."  
  
"Lemme guess," Magnet said. "Your aunt and your grandma, huh?" D-tent busted out in laughter. (A/N: Okay, I confess, I got this scene of the deleted scenes! *I have the dvd*!)  
  
"What happened?" Armpit asked Jordan as she plopped on his bed, right beside him (she didn't mind the smell THAT much).  
  
"My aunt just wanted to talk to me for a minute." Oops. She was in trouble. She let the "a" word slip.  
  
"The Warden is your AUNT?!" Squid asked, shocked to the bone.  
  
"NO WAY!" Twitch yelled.  
  
"Nu-uh! The Warden CAN'T be your aunt!" X-ray said in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah, you guys, it's true. But it CANNOT leave ths room! Do you HEAR me?!"  
  
"Yeah. Aight. Guys you heard her. I mean, c'mon if she punches me and it hurts, it's gotta be hell for you, because she'll be way more mad at yall," X-ray replied, with a hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
"I thought it sounded familiar whenever you would say 'excuse me' every time someone corrected you on something!" Zig-Zag said excited.  
  
"Remember, NO ONE'S GONNA FIND OUT!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" they replied, grinning. As daring as he is, and as bad as he wanted "some", X-ray asked, "Ma'am, if I'm naughty, are you gonna spank me?" laughing.  
  
She had finally given up on yelling and glaring at them, looked at him with the most seducing face she could conjure, and said, "Yes, and maybe more!" The guys had all give her a "What the f***?!" look, and she laughed.  
  
"I'm playing! X-ray, if you use that line on ANY girl, who don't make a living like that, she will knock you straight out!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said grinning. The other guys gave a relieved laugh.  
  
"What?! You all thought I was serious?!" When they nodded, she looked offended and said, "Uh!"  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"You ACTUALLY thought I was serious?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, you were pretty convincing," Squid said.  
  
"You guys think I'm THAT desperate?! No offense, X-ray."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"I guess we did," Magnet said, shrugging his shoulders. She walked up to him and pushed him in the shoulder blade. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
She smirked. "Excuse me? Do you think I care?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You do a LOT of guessing, don't you?" Everyone in D-tent laughed. Except Magnet and Squid. They didn't see what was so funny. They thought she liked them. Guess they thought wrong, huh?   
  
'I knew she'd hurt me! I knew I shouldn't have fell for her!' Squid thought.  
  
'Man. She just dissed me. I feel.... not smart. She doesn't like me anymore,' thought Magnet.  
  
'Them two look hurt,' Jordan thought. Another voice cut in, 'You don't care! They've treated you like dirt! Like a TOY! You're not the same as you were when you arrived yesterday! You're TOUGH!'  
  
A/N: Sorry if that sucked! I think the Warden is more in character in this chapter other than the last one, wouldn't you say? Umm...... I don't want to give the next chapter away, but....... I MISS ZERO! HE'S COMING BACK! YAY! :D No, sadly, Jordan does not like Magnet or Squid anymore, and her and Gabriel will NOT go together! Sorry! But, I have good news! Those three guys WILL find someone! And surprise guest will appear sometime during this story! Also, here's a preview of next chapter! Yay!  
  
"Jordan, may I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Pendanski asked,  
  
"Sure." They walked outside the tent, out of ear-shot and Mr. Pendanski's face fell.  
  
"I have some bad news Jordan."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, getting worried. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"It's about your mom. She fell down the steps today, and now she's in the hospital."  
  
"Is she alright?! How is she? Can I tal-"  
  
"She just fine. She'll live. But-"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"The doctors think that the baby won't make it."  
  
"No! But-"  
  
"It might make it, Jordan. The doctors just aren't counting on it. Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"NO! IT CAN'T DIE! CAN I-" Mr. Pendanski walked off when she was in mid-sentence. Jordan started to feel light-headed and faint. She felt dizzy and pretty soon, all she could see was black. She fell to the ground with a soft 'thud' and a loud 'crack'.  
  
Do you think it will be good? Do ya, do ya, do ya?! R/r! PLZ! OH YEAH! BEFORE I FORGET, THANX TO: Zeerawolfstar: THANX FOR REVIEWING! ;D 


	6. Zero's Baaaaacccckkk

Chapter 6 Zero's Baaaaaacckkk  
  
Squid and Magnet went to bed mad at Jordan that night, and she was equally pissed with them. (The rest of D-tent just thought this whole fight was hilarious) And, once again, Jordan had a weird dream.  
  
^-^ Jordan's Dream ^-^  
  
Jordan was locked up in her room, starving. She got sent to bed without food, again. She opened her window as quietly as she could, pack her backpack with a few pairs of clothes and climbed out of her window. She was running away to her favorite hideaway place. Joey's house.  
  
She tapped on his window, but it wasn't Joey who was looking through. It was a boy she had never seen before. He was black, short, and had an afro. He opened the window and smiled.  
  
She stared up at him confused, but before she could ask who he was......  
  
^-^ End of Jordan's Dream ^-^  
  
The next day, Jordan was, once again, the first one finished with her hole. When she went to the Rec Room after she took her shower, there were a ton of new girls there. Jordan thought, 'That's probably all the girls that will fill the tents.' A few guys were in there, too, talking, laughing, and pointing at the girls.  
  
"Hey, Jordan!" Brad called. Jeremy motioned for her to join them on the couch, and a couple of the girls looked jealous.  
  
She walked over to them and sat in between Jeremy and Gabriel. She rubbed her fingers through Jeremy's dirty blonde hair and then gave him a noogie. He yelped in pain, then punched her in the arm. She pinched him, he gave her a frog punch, and a whole cat fight broke out between them, all the while boys were piling in.  
  
When they finally stopped, Jeremy was on top of her, punching her, and she was trying to throw him off. They realized people were staring, so they quit. Among the crowd, was an angry Squid and Magnet.   
  
Jordan and Jeremy plopped back down on the couch back in their spots. Brad had his hands on top of his dark, brown hair, looking playfully scared of Jordan. She smirked and thought, 'He looks like Magnet. His tan, Mexican skin, his brown eyes.' 'Shut up, Jordan! Get a hold of yourself! You don't like him! Not Squid, either!' She looked up at the D-tent group that was staring at her, and then looked back and forth from Squid to Magnet, both equally pissed off. "What? Why are you two mad?"  
  
They looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're not mad," Squid said.  
  
"We're not," replied Magnet.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'm going back to the tent." She got up, then stopped. She turned around, looked at the girls, and said, "Are any of you guys in D-tent?"  
  
"I am," came the reply of six girls.  
  
"You guys want to come back with me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," 4 of them replied.  
  
"No," replied the other 2.  
  
"Bye, bye, boys," Jordan said in a flirty way, waving and winking at the boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the girls walked to the tent, there were 7 extra beds in it, each (except one) had things thrown on it. Each of the girls introduced themselves as Brittany, Cheyenne, Haley, and Trinka.  
  
Brittany was about 5'2" with black hair with braids that went halfway down her back, had brown eyes, and was wearing a lavender halter top with a red butterfly on the front, blue flames coming off of it and khaki capris that had the same butterfly all around the belt.  
  
Cheyenne was about 5'6" with straight blonde hair, the tips dipped in black, that was shoulder-length, ice blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt that said "Baby Girl" in blue writing and was wearing red cloth pants.  
  
Haley was also about 5'6" with straight black hair, tipped in red, that went a little passed her shoulders, had brown eyes, and was wearing a black shirt that said "Baby Girl" in blue writing and was wearing black cloth pants (A/N: she had to be hot!)  
  
Trinka was the tallest, 5'11", with black hair with weaves, and was wearing a baby-blue halter top with black and purple flames coming from the bottom of it and gray cloth shorts that had "2006" written on the butt.  
  
"So," Jordan said, after a long silence, "I guess we'll be roomies."  
  
"Roomies?" Trinka asked with a smirk.   
  
"This is sooo lame," Brittany replied.  
  
"Hey! Girls! C'mon, let's go have fun with BOYS!"Cheyenne said, in a hyper, preppy way.  
  
"Yeah, girls! Come ON!" Haley urged. Cheyenne and Haley ran out of there, Jordan quick on their heels.  
  
"So you two are sisters, huh?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! We sure is!" Haley replied laughing her head off.  
  
When they finally got to the Rec Room, a lot of the other girls had already piled out of there.  
  
"D-tent, come meet 2 of your new roomies!" Jordan said laughing. This was the most fun she had in weeks. She led Haley and Cheyenne to D-tent, and introduced everyone.  
  
'That girl in the red is pretty hot,' Squid thought.  
  
'Oooh, Haley's really cute,' thought Magnet.  
  
'I wonder what they're thinking about, staring so hard at them,' Jordan thought, catching Magnet and Squid staring like they were.  
  
'If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!' Haley thought.   
  
'Do your ears hang low, do they wobble to-and-fro, can you tie 'em in a knot....,' Cheyenne thought.  
  
"So.... you two sisters?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Yup!" Cheyenne said, nodding her head violently.  
  
"That's cool," Squid replied.  
  
"Surely is!" Haley said, also nodding her head violently.  
  
"Who's older?" X-ray asked.  
  
"I am," Haley said. "I'm 16!"  
  
"I'm 14," Cheyenne said, still hyper.  
  
"You guys, let's all go back to the tent," Armpit suggested.  
  
"Aight, come on, guys," X-ray said.  
  
Once everyone was in D-tent, including the two girls who stayed behind, everyone introduced themselves. The two girls were introduced as Kohl and Sydney.  
  
Kohl was about 5'2" with straight strawberry blonde hair that was chin-length, had hazel eyes, and was wearing a grey wife-beater (A/N: in case you don't know, a wife beater is an undershirt/tanktop) and grey cloth pants.  
  
Sydney was about 5'6" with wild, curly auburn hair that went halfway down her back, she had red/honey colored eyes, and was wearing a white shirt that had "Beach Babes" airbrushed on the back in green, blue, red, pink, and orange, and had daisy dukes on.  
  
"So watcha guys in her for?" X-ray asked. "Magnet, we'll start with you and we'll go around counter-clock-wise." Before Magnet could say anything, Mr. Pendanski walked in.  
  
"Jordan, may I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Pendanski asked,  
  
"Sure." They walked outside the tent, out of ear-shot and Mr. Pendanski's face fell.  
  
"I have some bad news Jordan."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, getting worried. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"It's about your mom. She fell down some steps today, and now she's in the hospital."  
  
"Is she alright?! How is she? Can I tal-"  
  
"She just fine. She'll live. But-"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"The doctors think that the baby won't make it."  
  
"No! But-"  
  
"It might make it, Jordan. The doctors just aren't counting on it. Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"NO! IT CAN'T DIE! CAN I-" Mr. Pendanski walked off when she was in mid-sentence. Jordan started to feel light-headed and faint. She felt dizzy and pretty soon, all she could see was black. She fell to the ground with a soft 'thud' and a loud 'crack'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan woke up in a bed. Her head was pounding like crazy. She clutched her head and felt a bandage on it. 'Shit, what happened?' she thought. She couldn't remember anything that had happened. She sat up and swung her legs to one side of the bed. She looked up and saw a clock. It said "5:45" She looked outside. It wasn't all that dark. She guessed it was night.   
  
All of the sudden, it hit her. Everything that had happened. Mr. Pendanski's voice kept on resounding in her head. "It's about your mom. She fell down the steps today." "The doctor's think the baby won't make it." She jumped up off the bed and ran out of the room that she was in. She looked around and finally saw D-tent. She ran in it, and found all of D-tent sitting in it, Gabriel, Brad, Jeremy, and Max among them.  
  
"Jordan, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!" Magnet yelled, surprised to see her.  
  
"It's my mom! And my brother! My brother's going to die!" she yelled at them, tears staining her face.  
  
"Your mom's stomach? I mean, the one that's in your mommy's stomach?" Squid asked.  
  
"Yes!" She threw herself on the ground, and hit it as hard as she could.  
  
"Jordan, it's okay," Gabriel said, picking her up. He sat her in his lap. She leaned back on him and looked up. She noticed that the girls had their orange suits on.  
  
"You guys, I'm so sorry. I'm just really upset." She had stopped crying already and wiped her cheeks away. "You must think I'm a total baby."  
  
"No," came the reply of the guys, and some of the girls. Trinka actually looked sorry for her. Sydney, Kohl, and Brittany just stared at her, looking bored. Jordan pushed herself up and walked to the tent she came from. She felt so sleepy, so she was going to sleep on the bed she woke up on. She had just laid down and closed her eyes, when someone shook her roughly.   
  
She snapped open her eyes and saw the Warden standing above her.  
  
"Hey. I heard about your brother. Sorry, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I'm going up to the hospital. You know to... patch things up with her. We had some words a few years back." With that she turned to leave, but Jordan stopped her.  
  
"Tell her I said I love her, okay? Please?"  
  
"Okay." Jordan wrapped her aunt in a warm embrace. She let go, and the Warden left.  
  
Jordan laid back down, but couldn't go to sleep. She walked back to D-tent where the guys were discussing something.  
  
"Okay, there's 7 girls here. There are 6 guys. Another guy has to be coming, right?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought of that, too," Caveman said. Jordan walked in and sat down next to Caveman and Gabriel. They heard a noise and looked outside. It was the bus.  
  
"Boys, there's our answer," X-ray said. The piled out of the tent and stood outside to wait for the bus. The bus stopped, opened the door, and let a short black boy with an afro off.  
  
"HECTOR!" Caveman yelled. "What are you doing here, buddy?"  
  
Zero just stood there staring, and after a minute he said, "Someone framed me. I didn't do it. I didn't push that woman! I did NOT push the woman down those steps at the mall. I DIDN'T DO IT!" He looked absolutely furious, but Jordan wasn't listening to him. She stood there thinking, 'That's the boy in my dream! That's him!' Her face turned pale.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked him.  
  
"Zero." He looked at her confused and she just stared.  
  
"You were in my dream!" she said.  
  
"You had a dream about ZERO?! You've never even met him!" Squid said.  
  
"I know! It's just WAY too weird."  
  
"Man, why couldn't you have a dream about me?" Magnet asked.  
  
"It's- it- I, don't know..."  
  
"It's aight Mag, we got some actual hotties here, anyway," Squid said, nodding towards all the girls.  
  
"Y-yeah. That's right!" Magnet said.  
  
"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm so SURE they want you."  
  
"HEY!" they replied together, offended.  
  
A/N: Hey, hope I still have my touch. I've been busy since school has been going on non-stop, but now it's Thanksgiving holidays! I have more time! Sorry if I've lost my writing touch! :D love ya!  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Sweet A.K. and  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Thanx a lot! :D 


	7. The New Zero and SpanishTalking People

Chapter 7 The New Zero and Spanish-Talking People  
  
Later that night, everyone was still talking about Jordan having a dream of Zero.   
  
"¿Por qué no tenía usted un sueño sobre mí?" Magnet whined.  
  
"Hice. Una vez," Jordan reluctantly replied.  
  
"Ah. ¿Cuándo?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"No puedo recordar. Un día la semana pasada," Jordan said, hesitantly.  
  
"¿Por qué no me dijo usted?"  
  
"¡NO PARECÍ A ELLO!"  
  
"¿Por qué es usted tal hembra, Jordania?"  
  
"¡Joda usted!"  
  
"What are they saying, man?" Zig-Zag asked, eyes rolling from person to person faster than usual.  
  
"I just told her I wanted to f*** her!" Magnet said sarcastically. "What do you think I said?"  
  
"Dude, he was askin her, once again, why didn't she dream of him," Squid said, rolling eyes.  
  
"Just chill!" Haley said, throwing her hands up, laughing.  
  
"Yeah! Just.... relax man!" Cheyenne said, looking dreamily at her hand.  
  
"Are you two stoned?!" Jordan asked, surprised.  
  
"Um... what?" Haley said, spacing out.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Jordan said, laughing.  
  
"You two are totally out of it!" Trinka said, also laughing. Her and Jordan had bonded pretty good after about the first hour of hissing and glaring at each other.  
  
"¡Ellos son tan apedreados!" Magnet said to Jordan, laughing his ass off.  
  
"¡Sé! ¡¡Ajá! ¡ajá!! ¡Me pregunto cómo ellos sacaron las medicinas en!" Jordan answered, holding tightly to her stomach.  
  
"Why do yall keep on talkin in Spanish?" Twitch wined.  
  
"Guys! Shut up!" Everyone turned around and looked at the speaker. It was Zero.  
  
"What, dude? I thought you never talked," Trinka said, looking confused at him.  
  
"I USED to not," he corrected her.  
  
"Cool," Jordan said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I guess," he said, shrugging. "Magnet! Come here!" he yelled. Magnet walked over to Zero's cot, and Zero whispered something in his ear.  
  
"¡¡Eh!, Jordania, nene! ¡El cero quiere saber con quién usted va!" Magnet yelled.  
  
"¡No dígale nadie! ¡Y no saldré con él, si es a qué él iba a preguntar!" Jordan answered back.  
  
"Sorry, dude. I tried," Magnet said, his eyes dancing playfully, looking at Jordan.  
  
"¡Imán! ¡Pienso que usted está caliente!" Jordan yelled at Magnet, her and Trinka laughing hard.  
  
"Agradece. Consigo esto mucho, sin embargo," he said, boredly.  
  
"¿En el campo de un tipo?" Jordan asked, before whispering their conversation into Trinka's ear. Trinka's face turned red, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"¡Signifiqué antes de que yo fuera enviado para acampar, usted idiota!"  
  
"MUY dudo de esto, el Imán," Jordan said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"STOP IT!" Zig-Zag yelled. "YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!"  
  
"¡Diga a su amigo cerrar el infierno, Imán!"  
  
"ZIGGY! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Gracias," Jordan said, hastily.  
  
"¿Por qué podía usted no hacerlo, usted mismo?"  
  
"Demasiado perezoso."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"¡Amo usted, Imán!" Jordan said, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"¡Cerrado!" he said, forcefully throwing a pillow at her. She laughed and told Trinka the conversation they just had.  
  
"Squid, you're so hot," Cheyenne said, trying to sit on his head.  
  
"Cheyenne, sweetie! That's not his lap!" Jordan yelled at her.  
  
"I didn't say it was!" she said laughing, her eyes twirling.  
  
"¿Puede usted contar si ellos son todavía apedreados?" Jordan asked Magnet.  
  
"Ah, sí. Ellos son," he said, grinning.  
  
"Voy fuera. Venga después de mí a .... diez minutos. Tendré razón por los puestos de ducha. Realmente tenemos que hablar," Jordan said, in all seriousness, stalking out of the tent.  
  
"Where's she going?" Trinka asked.  
  
"I dunno," Magnet said, shrugging.  
  
"You know she told you!" Zero said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. It's none of yall's business, anyway."  
  
"Fine, be like that," Zero said, hastily.  
  
A/N: Zero, talking? Weird! Lol, so how do you like it? Sorry so short, but I didn't feel like writing more. I hope yall still like me! *weeps* Here's the stuff they said in spanish:  
  
¿Por qué no tenía usted un sueño sobre mí?- "Why didn't you have a dream of me?"  
  
Hice. Una vez- "I did. Once."  
  
Ah. ¿Cuándo?- "Oh. When?"  
  
No puedo recordar. Un día la semana pasada.- "I cannot remember. One day last week."  
  
¿Por qué no me dijo usted?- "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
¡NO PARECÍ A ELLO!- "I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!"  
  
¿Por qué es usted tal hembra, Jordania?- "Why are you being such a bitch, Jordan?"  
  
¡Joda usted!- "F*** you!"  
  
¡Ellos son tan apedreados!- "They are so wasted!"  
  
¡Sé! ¡¡Ajá! ¡ajá!! ¡Me pregunto cómo ellos sacaron las medicinas en!- "I know! Ha ha! I wonder how they got the drugs in!"  
  
¡¡Eh!, Jordania, nene! ¡El cero quiere saber con quién usted va!- "Hey, Jordan, babe! Zero wants to know who you go with!"  
  
¡No dígale nadie! ¡Y no saldré con él, si es a qué él iba a preguntar!- "It's none of his business! And I won't go with him, if that is what he wanted to ask!"  
  
¡Imán! ¡Pienso que usted está caliente!- "Magnet! I think you're hot!"  
  
Agradece. Consigo esto mucho, sin embargo- "Thanks. I get that a lot, though."  
  
¿En el campo de un tipo?- "At a guy's camp?"  
  
¡Signifiqué antes de que yo fuera enviado para acampar, usted idiota!- "I meant before I was sent to camp, you idiot!"  
  
¡Diga a su amigo cerrar el infierno, Imán!- "Tell your friend to shut the hell up, Magnet!"  
  
Gracias- "Thanks."  
  
¿Por qué podía usted no hacerlo, usted mismo?- "Why couldn't you do that, yourself?"  
  
Demasiado perezoso.- "Too lazy."  
  
Ah- "Oh."  
  
¡Amo usted, Imán!- "I love you, Magnet!"  
  
¡Cerrado!- "Shut up!"  
  
¿Puede usted contar si ellos son todavía apedreados?- "Can you tell if they're still stoned?"  
  
Ah, sí. Ellos son,- "Oh, yeah. They are."  
  
Voy fuera. Sígame en .... diez minutos. Seré fuera de los puestos de ducha. Realmente tengo que dirigirme a usted- "I'm going outside. Follow me in .... ten minutes. I will be right outside of the shower stalls. I really need to talk to you." 


	8. Jordan's Nightmare

A/N: Okay, ppl, I've changed my mind! I want Jordan to hook up with a D-tent guy! I'm going to have a story of each guy with a girl, and right now I have this one, and another one; HoLeS: mY eDiTiOn! The others are coming ASAP!  
  
Chapter 7 Jordan's Nightmare  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Magnet had followed Jordan to the shower stalls.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked when he saw her figure sitting outside of the stalls, waiting for him.  
  
"I really have to talk to you."  
  
"I know that, so, what do you want?" he repeated.  
  
"Okay, there are two things I want to talk to you about," she said, staring at the ground. He sat down beside her, watching her. She could feel his gaze. "What?" she asked.  
  
Realizing that he was staring, he shifted his direction to the stars. "Nothing," he quickly replied. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"First thing is...." She hesitated. "I haven't heard about how my mom's doing since yesterday.... I'm really worried." Her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. "I wanted her to have that baby so bad, too."  
  
"I'm sorry," Magnet said, looking back at her. He gently put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I'm okay," she replied, tears now rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"It will all be okay. I promise," he said, softly.  
  
"You can't promise. You don't know what will happen!"  
  
"I'll make everything be okay. Nothing will hurt you."  
  
"I'm okay. I'm alright." She was now shaking, not because she was cold, but because she was so worn out and scared. Her legs and arms felt weak. Her chest felt like it was about to explode, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. "I'm gonna be stuck here, forever!" she yelled sobbing. "I won't EVER get out of this hell-hole! I won't EVER be able to speak to ANY of my family again! I won't even get to speak to Joey or his family!"  
  
"Calm down. It's okay." He wrapped both of his arms around her and embraced her.   
  
'It feels so good talking to him,' Jordan thought, closing her eyes. That sat like that for countless minutes, until Magnet finally said, "Wasn't there something else you wanted to say?"  
  
Jordan snapped her eyes open and bit her lip. "Magnet. How do you.... feel.... about me?"  
  
"You're a very special girl in my life," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"No, I mean...." she sighed. "Just forget it." She pulled away from him, stood up, and tried to walk away, but Magnet was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist forcefully, and pulled her back to the ground. "Ow!"  
  
"Tell me," he said, looking in her eyes.  
  
"No. Now can I please go?"  
  
"No. Not until you tell me."  
  
"Signifiqué, hágale COMO mí ... más que un amigo."  
  
He gently brushed her cheek. "More than you know."  
  
She happily hugged him. "¿Realmente?"  
  
He squeezed her. "Yes." They stayed like that until they heard something rustle behind them. They jumped and turned around, scrambling to get up. They looked in the showers (where they heard the noise) and found Gabriel, Max, Brad, and Jeremy sitting in there.  
  
"What are you doin?!" Jordan furiously asked.  
  
"¿Qué demonios? ¡Salga aquí! ¡DIOS ¡CARAY!!" Magnet cursed at them.  
  
"¡Imán! ¡CALME, ¡MI DIOS!!" Jordan yelled at him, still glaring at the 4 boys. She grabbed his hand, and stalked away in a huff back to the tent. When they walked in, people started yelling at Magnet.  
  
"Magnet! I told you that you knew where she was going!" Zero yelled, angrily.  
  
"¡Cerrado!" he yelled. "¡Esto no era ninguno de su negocio maldito, de todos modos!"  
  
"¡Imán! ¡Esté AGRADABLE!" Jordan yelled at Magnet.  
  
"¡Lamentable! ¡Solamente no hágase loco en mí, por favor!" he begged. When she just looked at him, unconvinced, he, again, begged. "¡Prometo, Jordania! ¡No le quiero loco en mí!"  
  
She sighed, and reluctantly said, "Bien." She walked to her bed, and fell down face first. She was so tired, but didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't want to dream, again. Last night, she had a horrible dream. It was just replays of her mom rolling down stairs, screaming. She also dreamed that she had met her baby brother that her mom wasn't going to have. She dreamed that they spent their whole life together. Jordan, taking him to the movies, picking him up from school, playing with him in the park.  
  
She sighed and put her pillow over her ears. The sound was unnerving. Everyone was either yelling or singing. She just wanted to make it stop. But she didn't want to be alone. Not where she could easily think of her mom. Or the baby.  
  
Jordan's eyes felt like lead, and she couldn't keep them open any longer. She shut them and drifted off to sleep, but didn't have a dream that she could speak of  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had awaken somewhere hard. It wasn't her bed, she could tell. She no longer had her pillow, and she didn't have a blanket. She felt a chill running through her body, from her spine to her chest, then stomach, then arms and legs. She shuddered.   
  
Jordan opened her eyes, sat up, and saw figures on the floor. The rest of D-tent were also on the floor. Her eyes finally adjusted and saw that the cots were all gone. They were the only things occupying the room. She looked down and saw that on either side of her was Trinka and Kohl.  
  
She quickly got up and rushed over to where Magnet was sleeping. "Magnet!" she urgently whispered. "Wake up!" She violently shook him, but he didn't awake.  
  
She put her hand on his arm, but quickly pulled it away. His skin was ice cold. She panicked and put her index and ring finger on his neck. No pulse. She walked around the whole circle of people. Same thing. They were all as cold as ice, and had no pulse.  
  
After checking everybody, she quickly ran outside and bumped into someone. "Umph!"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Roberts." She looked at the person and realized it was her aunt.  
  
"AUNT-" she started, but something made her fall short of the sentence. She saw a huge butcher knife in her aunt's hand. She glanced from the knife, to her aunt, then quickly tried to run. She had gotten away for just a minuted until she was grabbed roughly by the hair. She yelled in surprise and pain.  
  
"Jordan! You can't win!"  
  
"Get off of me, you bitch!" Jordan screamed at the Warden. She felt an arm go around her throat, then felt something sharp and cold gently touch her neck.  
  
"Send your baby brother my love," the Warden whispered in her ear.  
  
^-^ End of Jordan's Dream^-^  
  
Jordan woke in a cold sweat. Her breathing was very rapid and a light was shining in her face.   
  
"She'll be fine. She just had a nightmare," she heard a goofy voice say.  
  
"Get that damn light outta my eyes!" she yelled, throwing her arm in her face. She had a headache and groaned with pain, turning over. She rolled off of the bed, landed roughly on her side, and got up on her hands and knees. Unexpectedly, she started vomiting.  
  
"Are you okay, Jordan?" a very southern accent asked.  
  
"I'm throwing up, and I don't even have anything in my stomach! What the hell do you think?!" she snapped.  
  
A/N: These are my new muses! ~_^! Kiwi is the sweet nice one, and Rattler is the mean, nasty one!   
  
Kiwi: Yay! I wonder what will happen next! Jordan's got a little attitude problem, though, doesn't she?  
  
Rattler: She's an alright girl, in my book, but Squid is better.  
  
Kiwi: Please review! Thanx!  
  
Rattler: PLEASE REVIEW, PPL! I don't want this wussy crying again! *rolls eyes*  
  
  
  
Signifiqué, hágale COMO mí ... más que un amigo.- "I meant, do you LIKE me... more than a friend."  
  
¿Realmente?- "Really?"  
  
¿Qué demonios? ¡Salga aquí! ¡DIOS ¡CARAY!!- "What the hell? Get out of here! GOD DAMMIT!"  
  
¡Imán! ¡CALME, ¡MI DIOS!!- "Magnet! CALM DOWN! GOSH!"  
  
¡Cerrado! ¡Esto no era ninguno de su negocio maldito, de todos modos!- "Shut up! It wasn't any of your damn business, anyway!"  
  
¡Imán! ¡Esté AGRADABLE!- "Magnet! Be NICE!"  
  
¡Lamentable! ¡Solamente no hágase loco en mí, por favor!- "Sorry! Just don't get mad at me, please!"  
  
¡Prometo, Jordania! ¡No le quiero loco en mí!- "I promise, Jordan! I don't want you mad at me!"  
  
Bien.- "Okay." 


End file.
